Another Divergent Story
by RavenclawGirl1318
Summary: What if Eric stayed in Erudite and he met the girl of his dreams, only to get her kidnapped by a group of Dauntless kids (Four, Tris, Uriah, Lynn, Marleen, and Max). I do not own the rights of Divergent, all rights belong to Veronica Roth.
1. Chapter 1

Another Divergent Story

By: Kirah Jensen

Summary: What if Eric stayed in Erudite and he met the girl of his dreams, only to get her kidnapped by a group of Dauntless kids (Four, Tris, Uriah, Lynn, Marleen, and Max). I do not own the rights of Divergent, all rights belong to Veronica Roth.

Chapter 1:

Eric POV

"Eric Matthews." The Dauntless leader Max called out.

I slowly get up out of my seat in the erudite section and I wipe my sweaty hands on the dark blue pants I am wearing. 'Choose Dauntless. Get them on our side.' I slightly shiver at the thought. Jeanine is my Aunt and since today is my choosing day she thinks she can boss me around. "Why should I leave Erudite, when I can overrule her and take her job? But then again, she doesn't know I am Divergent." I thought to myself.

I take the knife from the dauntless man and I cut my hand, I wince slightly then place my hand over the Dauntless and Erudite bowls. "Dauntless or Erudite?" I ask my inner self. The blood stared to pool in my hand and I jerked my hand over the bowl of water, and my blood trickled in.

"Erudite." Max shouted.

The Erudite people clapped politely and I could feel my Aunt's eyes staring daggers into my soul. I sit down next to Peter, a Candor born who I think picked the wrong faction, and a girl in black clothes. She has blond slightly curly hair and grey eyes, which makes me think of the Greek goddess Athena. She noticed me staring, and she scoffed. "What are you looking at?"

I smile slightly, "You're in Erudite now, no need to act so dauntless."

"What's your name?" She asked rolling her eyes at me.

"Eric. Eric Matthews."

"Oh. Jeanine's nephew. I am Cassidy. Dauntless born. My parents were Erudite born." She said.

I smiled, she must be intelligent.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Cassidy's POV

 **I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT. ALL CREDIT GOES TO VERONICA ROTH.**

 _Darkness surrounds me, until in the corner of my eye I see a flicker of light. I shift my feet to the left a little, when all of a sudden a loud bang sounded. It bounced off of the walls around me, I scream. Something shocks me as it brushes against my leg and I scream again. That's when the blinding lights flashed on._

 _"Cassidy!" Someone screamed._

I jolt awake to find the boy I was sitting next to at the choosing ceremony. I think his name was, Evan… no… Ryan… no… Eric! That's his name Eric. He is leaning over me, his hand on my right shoulder, his messy short-ish brown hair is kind of matted to his head, while he focuses his sleepy eyes on mine.

"Cassidy, you were dreaming everything is okay." He comforted.

I nod and I quietly whisper, "Thanks, I am going to go get a drink."

I slide out of bed, and I padded across the dorm room. We, the transfers and Erudite born, all share the same room, and we will until the end of initiation. I walk to the kitchen and grab a glass to fill it with water. I walk into the living room and I sit in the window seal to watch the city. Most of the lights here in Erudite are on, probably people studying last minute for something.

I sigh, back in Dauntless, I would wander around by myself. My mind would be calculative, while everyone else would pick on me, calling me names like Nerd, or Geek, sometimes a Nose only because my mother and father were one.

Down below, I watch the train streak across the tracks, as the sun slowly creeps up through the sky. If it weren't for the darkness of my dreams and past, I would think it was beautiful. But now, I feel like it's a burden. I belong in not one faction alone, I belong in all of them and I am the most dangerous person ever.

At 7am everyone gathers in the living room, we are all dressed in blue outfits. Me? I am dressed in a blue pencil skirt that comes down to my knees, with a white blouse under a blue sweater with high heels, and my hair in a simple pony tail.

Jeanine Matthews gives us a tour of the Erudite building, when the tour came to an end, she stopped us and said, "This is where all of you will go until you take the test that will best pick your majors in this faction. Until then, in this class you all will be learning about the different types of jobs and their skills. If you do not pass the IQ test by the end of your first stage of training you will be joining the factionless. Good luck." Then she walked away.


End file.
